


Tired

by BlackFeather45



Series: Feelings [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, F/M, Meh, New feeling, Please Forgive me, bye, let's see, mybe I will beta read it on my trip back home, not beta read because I am too tired to read my shit again, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFeather45/pseuds/BlackFeather45
Summary: Sleep is important!





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> You probably should have read the other parts of the series before reading this.

You were leaning against the lab table in the main lab in the Avengers tower as you were listening to Dr. Banners thesis on how the device should fit.  
"Since it doesn't matter where it is, I can design it so it will be a glove. I just need you to shift into Hulk mode once more, so that I can made sure that the glove will be a perfect fit" You said and smiled softly.  
"No, not today. Maybe tomorrow" you blurted out as you noticed that he was starting getting green in the face.  
"Of course" he said with a small smile.  
"I will just change some things on the design and I will be out of here" you asured your college and he nodded and headed out of the lab, leaving you alone.

You were sketching out the design of the glove that will be controlled by banners brain. It will be hard to find a spectrum of it that will be still under control of the man and not of the beast, but you could always ask Stephen about that, after talking with Banner about what happens first when he gains consciousness.  
Were there memories, feelings, pain?  
If you knew, then Strange could tell you which specific part of the brain would awake first. Since you had a perfect source, you decided not to look it up on wikipedia. And in addition the well being of a person was involved and you didn't want to think about the damages if you would rely on that website.

You were sketching out the glove and the first designs of the net or patches that would be hovering over that one part of Banners brain, just like your tumour did, which was the weakest in the Hulk form and would help him get back in a human form. The only difference was that he had control over it and you didn't.  
You still were scared to actually use it on him. Electric sparks weren't good for the brain, but Stephen had asured you multiple times that no damage will happen if you don't go over the maximum. You had nodded and accepted the answer. You trusted him. He had saved you and had agreed to walk a path with you that no one had ever did before.

He had asked you to be his girlfriend one day as the two of you had been in his library and reading some books. He hadn't actually asked you, you had just simply became a couple.  
You had coaxed him into it, after seeing the library for the first time.  
The two of you had spent hours in there and you had fallen asleep, your head leaning against an open book you had just been reading.  
He had looked up at you and you could hear him chuckle through your sleep.  
You had felt his hand in your hair and had hummed softly at the touch. His rough scarred hands felt nice in your hair.  
"You would make a cute girlfriend" he had whispered lost in his thoughts.  
"I am a cute girlfriend" you had whispered with half open eyes and a small smile.  
"I thought you fell asleep?" He had said with a small grin.  
"I ain't falling asleep ... while spending time with my boyfriend" you had whispered but had fallen asleep non the less.  
He had made you breakfast the next day and you had gotten to work after you had talked about your relationship.  
You were officially a couple now.

You leaned back from your work and sighed softly, rubbing your eyes. You were slowly getting **tired**. You had arrived here in the early morning and had accidently disturbed the Avengers with their breakfast, but Bruce hadn't mind it to start working so early. In contrary he was very happy that you were already there so that the two of you could start with the design and function on Bruce's controller, which should help him to switch between his two forms easier.

Stark had often offered you a room in the Avengers tower, but you prefered your apartment or the temple.

You closed your eyes only for a few seconds to rest them and jerked up as you felt someones hand on your shoulder.  
"Relax, it's just me" Tony hummed with a small smile and you raised your eyebrows at him.  
"That's actually a reason to get worried. What do you want?" You asked as you looked back at your design and grabbed the pencil once again, brushing in some thin lines just to seem busy.  
"Just here to offer you a place to stay. You can work longer and just sleep in one of the guest rooms if you want" He offered once again but you shook your head.  
"I will just head home. It's not healthy to work so long" you said and put the design away and got up and put on your jacket, passing him with a soft smile.

You didn't even make it to the door as he held you back.  
"I mean it. If you are **tired** , it's better to sleep here than to drive back home and get in an accident" he said and you actually spotted worry in his voice.  
"No need to waste your feelings on me, Stark. Who said I will be driving" You said with a small smirk and freed yourself and headed out of the lab and over to the elevator.  
You fished out your phone of your bag and called your significant other.  
"Heading home finally, sunshine?" Stephen answered the phone and you smiled softly.  
"Yeah. Can you pick me up from in front of the tower. I'm a bit **tired** " You said and he instantly agreed and you ended the call with a small "Till then".  
You knew that Stark was probably watching you through the camera, but you didn't care about his worry.  
You would see Stephen soon and this ment that it would be a short trip home and a quick return to your bed.  
You weren't sure which bed you would sleep tonight, but you didn't actually care as long as you would make it there soon.

You walked out of the elevator as it reached ground level and walked out of the tower. You wished the desk clerk a good night and walked out and right into a certain someone.  
"Sorry, haven't seen you there" you hummed and looked up in Stephen's face. You sometimes forgot how much taller he was.  
He wasn't a really tall person, but so weren't you.

"You really look worn out" he said with his deep voice and wrapped his arm around you, placing his hand on the small of your back and guiding you away from the people.  
You walked down an abonded alley as he created a teleport which the two of you walked through and right into his bedroom.  
"Thanks" you whispered and pulled him down in a soft kiss, which he instantly replicated.  
"Of course. Do you have to work tomorrow?" He asked and you nodded slowly.  
"But I will call in and tell them I will come in later" You said and he nodded and picked you up and placed you down on the bed.  
"Are you up for a movie night tomorrow?" He asked and your **tired** eyes sparked up.  
"Yes. But first. Sleep" You said with a **tired** laugh and he nodded.  
"Sleep well. I will join you soon" he whispered and kissed your forehead while you fell asleep in a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the tags, it's not beta read. But I will do that soon. No worries.


End file.
